Nachsitzen, Mr Longbottom
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Neville sucht McGonagall und findet sie zusammen mit Hooch in einer unerwarteten Situation.. Die Folge: Nachsitzen bei McGonagall. Femmeslash MM/XH; AUTORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG


_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht ein Fitzel an dieser Story, ich bin bloß der Übersetzer. Weder EverTheDreamer noch ich verdienen auch nur einen lausigen Cent mit der Story._

Die Originalstory „Detention, Mr. Longbottom" von EverTheDreamer ist auf ffnet zu finden.

Leidgeprüfte Beta wie immer meine unschlagbare Lapislazuli.

Laut eigener Aussage der Autorin ist Minerva McGonagall ihr absoluter Lieblingscharakter und sie möchte sich nicht in geringsten über sie lustig machen. Nur, bevor das jemand falsch versteht.. .

Oder, Micha? /zwinker/

Na denn, viel Spaß!  
Mr.Spock

* * *

**Nachsitzen, Mr. Longbottom**

Wir hörten ein Japsen und als wir auseinander fuhren, sahen wir einen ernsthaft verstörten Neville Longbottom.

Ich richtete mich auf.

„Nachsitzen, Mr. Longbottom. Ich erwarte Sie heute Abend um sieben Uhr in meinem Büro."

Neville nickte mürrisch und verließ rückwärts den Raum.

Meine Gefährtin lachte.

„Armer Junge", sagte sie.

„Xiomara, das ist nicht zum Lachen", zischte ich sie an. „Dieser arme Junge könnte für den Rest seines Lebens traumatisiert sein!"

„Und deshalb lässt du ihn nachsitzen?"

„Ich lasse ihn nachsitzen, Xiomara, damit ich mich mit ihm hinsetzen kann und ihm erkläre, was er eben gesehen hat."

„Minerva, er hat Augen. Er weiß, was er gesehen hat." Xiomara lachte wieder. „Das konnte man von seinem erschreckten Gesicht ablesen!"

„Xiomara, ich möchte nicht, dass er hingeht und Gerüchte an dieser Schule verbreitet!"

Xiomara schnaubte.

„Es ist kein Gerücht, wenn es die Wahrheit ist, Darling."  
Sie zog mich für einen weiteren Kuss an sich, den ich erwiderte.

„Das weiß ich, aber er könnte es verdreht weitergeben. Ich möchte, dass der arme Kerl sich beruhigt."

„Nun, wenn du darauf bestehst, unsere Verabredung zugunsten dieses Nachsitzens mit Longbottom zu verkürzen, dann gehe ich jetzt besser."

„Darling, es ist erst halb sieben. Du kannst noch etwas länger bleiben."

Xiomara lächelte boshaft.

„Ich würde es hassen, wenn er hereinplatzte und seine Professoren in einer weitaus kompromittierenderen Situation erwischen würde als Knutschend auf dem Schreibtisch."

Ich errötete und erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Na schön. Wir können uns ja nachher treffen. In deinem Zimmer?"

Sie nickte und schlenderte hinaus.

Ich verbrachte die verbleibende halbe Stunde bevor Neville eintraf damit, das Zimmer aufzuräumen und zu überlegen, was ich dem Jungen erzählen würde.

„Professor?", hörte ich Neville von draußen fragen.

Ich sah auf die Uhr: Punkt sieben. Ich lachte in mich hinein.

„Kommen Sie herein, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville hielt den Blick gesenkt als er den Raum betrat.

„Soll ich Sätze schreiben?", fragte er.

„Nein. Heute werden wir vom üblichen Sätze schreiben absehen, nur dieses Mal."

„Okay, Professor. Was soll ich stattdessen tun?", fragte er.

„Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Longbottom."

Den Blick noch immer abgewandt, setzte er sich an ein Pult möglichst weit von mir entfernt.

„Ich bin nicht ansteckend, also kommen Sie näher."

Er stand auf und rückte ein paar Tische auf.

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

'Na schön', dachte ich mir, 'dann werde ich eben zu ihm gehen.'

„Nun, ich möchte Ihnen erklären, was Sie vorhin gesehen haben", begann ich.

Neville sah entsetzt auf.  
„Ist schon okay, Professor. Alles in Ordnung."

„Nein, das ist es eben nicht. Madame Hooch und ich machen nicht nur in Besenschränken herum oder knutschen in leeren Klassenzimmern. Wir lieben einander und wir sind wirklich ein Paar. Wir hängen es nur nicht an die große Glocke, weil wir der Meinung sind, dass es niemanden etwas angeht und wir zudem davon ausgehen, dass viele das nicht in Ordnung finden würden. Ich hoffe, dass diese Neuigkeit Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Professor. Ich hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet. Ich wollte eigentlich auch nur etwas wegen der Hausaufgaben fragen."

„Neville, sehen Sie mir in die Augen."

Er sah auf und ich bemerkte, dass ihn unser Gespräch über jenes Vorkommnis erröten ließ.

„Sie werden niemanden davon erzählen, oder?"

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Gut. Ich bin froh, dass Sie das verstanden haben."

„Darf ich jetzt gehen, Professor?", fragte er kleinlaut.

„Ich weiß, dass der Sprechende Hut Sie auch für Hufflepuff in Erwägung gezogen hat, deshalb weiß ich, dass Sie vertrauenswürdig sind. Doch Ihre Tapferkeit hat das überwogen. Sie haben mir in die Augen gesehen und Sie werden nicht mehr Rot dabei. Und ja, Sie dürfen gehen. Gehen Sie und erzählen Sie Ihren Freunden, dass Sie ein Nachsitzen bei der alten McGonagall überlebt haben und dass Sie vollkommen unbeeindruckt waren", sagte ich ihm, während ich ihn hinauswinkte. Er stand auf und ging mit erhobenem Kopf hinaus.

„Ich habe noch ein Date einzuhalten", sagte ich zu mir. Eilig ergriff ich Xiomaras Besen und hastete zum Fenster.

„Zum Glück hat sie den Besen hier gelassen", sagte ich laut.

Als ich auf den Besen kletterte, hob er von selber ab und nahm Kurs auf eine wunderschöne Lichtung, wo meine Xiomara mit Wein und meinem Lieblingsnachtisch auf einer Decke saß.

Xiomara lächelte, als der Besen stoppte und mich in ihre wartenden Arme katapultierte.

„Glück hatte damit nichts zu tun, mein Liebes."

**ENDE**

* * *

Und? Bekommen die drei Hexen ein kleines Review von Euch? Immer schön an mich schicken, ich leite alles weiter, versprochen!


End file.
